When a diver receives life support from the surface it is necessary to provide an air supply and a means for lowering and raising the diver in and out of the water. In normal diving operations both functions are usually performed by suspending the diver from a load bearing air hose. Furthermore, it is also necessary or desirable to provide a means for gauging the diver's depth, operating television cameras under water, and communicating with wires and fiberoptic bundles as may be required for any particular underwater operation (hereinafter referred to as "elements"). It is preferable for the load bearing air hose and the desired elements to be assembled into one umbilical cable for convenience as well as safety. It is desirable that the outer diameter of the umbilical cable have a configuration which facilitates the lowering and raising of the umbilical cable by hand.